Kyô
by LXS
Summary: trop court pour un résumé !


**Auteur : LXS  
>Titre : Kyô<br>Base : Dir en grey  
>Univers :   
>Couple : aucun<br>Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi, ils sont à eux même, à leur famille, à Inou Sushi, à leur maison de prod, voilà je crois que j'ai oublier personne. Ceci est un one shot, une histoire inventé qui n'aura sans doute jamais lieu dans la réalité. Homophobes, Racistes, passés votre chemin merci !**

_**KYÔ**_

Je vais mal, très mal ... Que m'arrive – t – il ? Serait – ce l'annonce que m'a faite mon père au téléphone ? Ma mère est morte, eh bien tant mieux pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Personnellement je ne vois pas, mais pourquoi alors cette annonce m'a fait rire, et pourtant tellement de mal ? Je ne comprend pas, ils n'ont jamais voulus de moi ... Ils ne m'ont jamais aimer ... Ils n'ont fait que me rejeter jours après jours, durant mon enfance et aujourd'hui je devrais, être malheureux de cette perte ? Certes, cette annonce est tragique, mais dans ce malheur, moi je suis enfin à demi libéré de ce poids.

Aujourd'hui sort notre nouvel album. Et je reçois un courrier. Je l'ouvre, je regarde autour de moi, heureusement je suis seul. C'est une lettre de ma mère. Comment cela puisse – t - il se faire, elle vient de décédée ... Sans doute prise d'un remords elle m'aurait envoyer sa dernière demande de pardon, dans l'ultime espoir que je puisse un jour lui pardonner l'enfer qu'elle a oser me faire vivre ?

Mes yeux commencent à lire, cette missive, pleine de désespoir, de remords. Elle m'y demande sincèrement pardon, elle ne pensait pas avoir été aussi infâme envers moi. Elle ne pense tout de même pas que je puisse le lui pardonner ... Elle n'attend aucun pardon de ma part de ce que je peux lire. Mais ses regrets sont sincères.

Bien entendu, que je serais présent pour ses funérailles. Elle ne pense tout de même pas partir sans que je puisse une dernière fois lui cracher le venin amère de mon cœur qui saigne encore de toutes leurs années de torture mentale. Savent – ils au moins que j'ai souffert ? Et que je souffre encore de leur stupide décision ? Mon père n'en n'a que faire, il ne changera jamais. Si il m'a appeler pour m'informer c'est sans doute grâce à ma sœur.

Charmante jeune fille ... Yayoi, une vrai battante, qui a toujours su trouver les mots, pour me réconforter dans mes chagrins d'enfants détester. Même les voisins m'ont toujours apporter l'amour que je ne trouvait pas dans les bras de mes parents. Au fil des années qui défilaient telle une rivière sans fin, ma haine envers mes parents n'a fait que s'accroitre. Ma souffrance était si vive que j'ai décider un beau jour du haut de mes huit ans de tout noter. Ce qui n'allait pas, comme ce qui allait, et puis ces textes si sombres qui habitaient chaque jours mes pensées. Et tout à débuter comme ça pour moi.

Premier groupe, premier concert dans des petits bars, ou même dehors lorsqu'il faisait grand soleil en été. Les fans appréciaient notre travail à tous. Certaines étaient plus apte à comprendre la souffrance que je pouvais dévoiler à travers ces écrits. Eh puis mon petit bonhomme de chemin à commencer à se créer, c'est seul que je me suis fait et c'est seul que je m'effacerais.

Arriva un autre groupe, puis un autre, et puis ... Aujourd'hui je chante toujours au grand damne de mon père qui avait choisi pour moi, une femme et un emploi. Je n'en avais aucune envie, avoir une vie bien ranger m'aurait plus qu'ennuyer. Là j'ai la chance de parcourir le monde. La chance de voir des gens, de goûter à des spécialités culinaires de divers pays. Dans ma vie je suis heureux.

Mon groupe cartonne bien, que dire de plus ? Mon père m'en veux toujours autant, je suis aller aux funérailles de ma mère. J'ai pris parole, et j'ai déverser en ce sanctuaire pourtant normalement pacifique autant de haine et de dégout de ma famille que ma rancœur me l'autorisait. Après cela, j'ai été dire à mon père que je me ferais une joie de cracher sur son cercueil le jour où il déciderait de quitter ce monde, sans jamais obtenir mon pardon. Et que j'espérais bien qu'il puisse vivre en enfer éternellement.

Il en fut extrêmement choquer, des propos d'une telle haine jamais de ma part il n'en avait entendu. Que dire ... Il ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais écouter. Je retournais dans ma vie, l'esprit plus tranquille à demi libre de cette haine tellement refouler. Ma tristesse tient peut être du fait que jamais je n'avais oser, et que finalement ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais du soulagement.

Je me fichais en fait de savoir ce pourquoi, en cette soirée de pleine lune, sous la douche du Tokyo Dôme je pleurais comme un enfant en mal d'amour parental. Je venais de réaliser ... Ma mère venait de me quitter ...


End file.
